Halloween Nights
by Tajala
Summary: One Shot: It's Halloween and Draco and Harry meet on a balcony by chance. They start talking...


A/N: Hello everybody! I "started" this one shot after I had finished To Trust Your Enemy so over two years ago. I just found it again and had the urge to write again. (I haven't written anything since than.) I really don't know if it's any good but I still hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

**Halloween Nights**

by Tajala

"Hey scar head! So alone today, where are your wonderful friends? Did they leave you alone in favour of snogging each other or are there just too many of your devoted little fans at the Halloween feast tonight. Don't tell me they annoy you. I think it's just too wonderful how they always help you out and want autographs and pictures of you. Well Potter, this is celebrity life." with a cruel laughter Malfoy stepped onto the small balcony Harry stood on. No reaction could be seen from the black haired Gryffindor. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" slowly the Slytherin Ice Prince got angry.

For the last few days Harry had already ignored him and walked in the other direction if he and his friends got closer and started their name calling. They hadn't had a good fight in like a week. Draco missed those. He had always loved when Potter got angry. You never knew what to expect next when he did. It had been exciting and thrilling and now he was ignored again. Draco had had enough. Straightening his back he stepped forward. A Malfoy was never ignored. Roughly he pulled Harry around so that they were facing each other and was startled by the fresh tear tracks on the other teens face. Draco stared at the Gryffindor, shocked about what he saw. After a couple of seconds of staring which seemed much longer to both of them, he shook his head like he wanted to clear his mind and finally, without further hesitation and with practiced ease he put up the strongest silencing and privacy wards he knew. Nobody would see or hear what happened on that balcony.

"Harry?" the Slytherin asked hesitantly. He didn't get an answer. The Gryffindor just turned back around to face the Hogwarts grounds again. No sound from the feast reached them due to Draco's wards. For a long time they both stood in silence beside each other. Until finally Harry said quietly "Why are you here? Just, please, leave me alone. You don't like me and I don't like you. So let's just forget this here ever happened." by those last words Harry's voice had been so quiet that the Slytherin had to strain his ears to even understand him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do I…? Malfoy! We never ever talk civilly with each other. What makes you think I will tell you even one thing?" Harry asked astonished.

"Maybe because there is nobody else here and you look like you need someone to talk to, I'm alone too, you know. I'm probably the only one who can really understand you."

"Why would you think that?" Harry finally turned back around looking the Syltherin straight in the eyes.

"Come on, Potter, think about it. We are so much alike. We both try to live up to the expectations placed upon us by others and we both have no clue how to meet those expectations or how to get out of it."

Harry's look turned thoughtful seeing the truth in those words. Again they were standing side by side but now in companionable silence.

Eventually Harry broke the silence "My parents died on Halloween."

"Oh. I'm sorry…, for intruding, for being an obnoxious prat, for just everything." the blond teen said sadly showing Harry a completely new side of him.

"It's ok. It's not your fault my parents are dead and that so many other people already died in this war. I often come out here to think and to be alone. You're right. Everybody expects me to do the job of killing Voldemort and then they think everything will be alright again but it won't be alright. So many people died and are never coming back. It's not my fault but I still feel guilty for not doing my job and ending this war." Fresh tears were falling down the Gryffindor's face. Draco looked to the other side not wanting to see the despair written on the other's face.

"At least, you try to do something to save our world. I on the other hand am expected to help to destroy it. I don't want to. I don't want to become a Death Eater." Draco had a faraway look in his eyes as he looked passed Harry over the grounds. "But I don't have a choice in this. You should be well aware of the dilemma one finds himself in if everybody one knows expects one to act a certain way, do certain things and one finally becomes this certain someone everybody else expected."

"Draco, you don't have to be this someone. Why don't you go against your parents? There would be so many people who could help you."

"Are there really that many? I don't think so. Dumbledore would want me to turn spy for him and I won't do that because it would change nothing for me. Besides that, I would loose everything I ever had. And I'm not talking about the money my family has. I'm not even talking about my family. They could care less about me. My father only wants a son to be proud of and the only way that could ever happen would be if I join him in serving the Dark Lord. No, what I really would loose are my friends. I might not always like them, but they were always there for me." the blond sighed.

"I would help you!" Suddenly Harry no longer looked down and defeated. His eyes started to sparkle, the way they normally only did when fighting against Draco. The Slytherin was taken aback by the determination and the strength shining from Harry's eyes.

Draco could only stare in the beautiful, expressive eyes of his archenemy. "You do remember that we normally don't even talk to each other. I shouldn't have even talked to you about this. Nobody else knows. It could mean my death if the false people hear about it."

"You know you can trust me. I've _never_ lied to you. We hated each other and were constantly fighting, but we never lied. Find out what your friends think. You are a Slytherin, be sneaky. Maybe they only want to join the dark side because of you. Talk to them. Figure it out. Then come to me. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to keep you save."

Another silence encompassed them, in which both boys contemplated the conversation they just had.

"Why did we just have this _talk_ and not kill each other?" Draco suddenly asked out of the blue, looking questioningly at the Gryffindor.

"Probably because you started a conversation instead of throwing hexes at me" Harry pointed out helpfully while smirking at the Slytherin.

With that Harry Potter, boy-who-lived and future saviour of the wizarding world turned around and left the small balcony, smiling and being a lot happier than he had been only a short time earlier.

Draco watched the Gryffindor leave. His life had been everything except happy and definitely not what he himself would have liked it to be, but maybe, just maybe there was hope for him.


End file.
